


No Control

by Olivia5Hemmings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, BoyxBoy, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Centric, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, Sex god louis, Smut, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn, boyxboy smut, gay 1d, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia5Hemmings/pseuds/Olivia5Hemmings
Summary: Louis teaches Liam, Harry and Zayn about how they should treat Niall.Or where I give you a small extra on the book I’m thinking of writing.“Where Louis is a sex god and he helps Niall get laid, which ends up being a harder task then they both had originally thought.”





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I should write this book? I kinda wanna but idk. Tell me if I should continue. If enough people like I might write it (:

“Look boys. With Niall, all you have to do is one thing.” Louis started, the boys were all seated in front of him, listening intently. Louis paced in front of them, back and forth and back and forth as he tapped his chin lightly in thought. He didn’t appreciate the way they had been treating Niall lately, it just wasn’t fair. I mean the whole point of a relationship was to share. What was the point if all these idiots were getting some and Niall was getting nothing? As Niall’s personally called upon sex god, he felt obligated to help.

“Please him. That’s it. Just, please him.” Louis stated simply, stopping to look them all in the eye intently. “You may not be the smoothest guy in the world-“ This was directed to Harry as he pouted heavily. “-and somewhat awkward at times in the bedroom. That’s cool. Just please your man.”

“But I have-“ Zayn starts and Louis just puts his hand up to shut him up.

“Well I-“ Liam starts and Louis simply glares at him and he quiets.

“I think-“ Harry starts but Louis cuts him off with an eye roll.

“The secret to sexual success, or in this scenario, the secret to winning Niall over in life and the bedroom is honestly that easy. Just please him, hear me?” He gives them another stern look that they all take seriously. “If he tells you to start kissing that, start kissing. If he tells you to go to a certain area, and stay there, you go like your life depends on it. Listen to what he says and just do your best.”

When all the boys stay silent, mulling all this over, Louis finally smiles and loses the stern look on his face. “Any questions? No? Okay then on to our next topic.”

The boys leaned forward in anticipation, they were ready to start taking notes if that meant they could have Niall.

“Take charge. Dear lord, I am so sick of hearing you guys talk about how much of a turn on it is for Niall to take initiative. You guys have just given up and let him come looking for you, the time for hard to get is long gone boys! Wake up! Have you forgotten how much of a turn on it is for Niall when you guys take charge? Have you forgotten the needs of your poor baby Nialler?” He let that sink in before continuing. He could sense they were about to argue, but no one argued with the all powerful (not to mention sexy) sex god, Louis Tomlinson.

“Look, Niall doesn’t want some guy all up on him who is unsure of what he is doing. He doesn’t want you fumbling all over the place like you’re not sure if you want him or not. He wants a man who knows what he wants, and is going to get it. He wants confidence and reassurance. Got it?”

They’re all silent again as they take it in. Louis lets them have a moment before he continues.

“Now one of my favorites; foreplay.” There’s a mischievous smile on Louis face now as he looks at the 3 boys in front of him. “Let me tell you one thing boys, foreplay goes a lot longer than you just giving it to him. Kissing, touching, licking, sucking, tasting; there’s endless opportunities.” Louis stopped to smile appreciatively before going to explain further when Harry finally spoke up.

“Okay, I get all this. But like, how do you know if you’re doing it enough? Or well enough I guess? Because apparently we’re doing it wrong if you’re here.” Harry muttered a bit bitterly (and a little bit embarrassed).

“What’s his breathing like?” Louis asks, nodding appreciatively that he was taking this seriously and asking questions.

“His breathing?” Liam asks in confusion, while the other two mirror his expression.

“Yeah, his breathing. I’m assuming you don’t really notice it do you?” Louis wonders with another eye roll.

“No...” Zayn answers for the three of them.

“Is he gasping for air? Breathing hard and rapidly? If you’re worried that he might pass out or something then congratulations, you’re doing it right. But there are many ways to tell if you’re doing a good job. Like, what are his legs doing? Is he clamping onto you like you’re his lifeline? Is he digging his nails into you? If so, then you’re doing it right. Is he burying his face into the pillow, your shoulder, the mattress or anything to muffle his cries, well then, you are definitely doing it right.” Louis stopped and laughed lightly as the boys tried to cover their obvious erections from the images he had just painted in their heads. “So anyway, does that answer your question or would you like some more elaboration?”

All 3 boys shook their heads no in sync, ready to move on to the next topic. They had gotten the picture very clearly and they knew what to look out for next time they were all alone with him (separately of course).

“Back to foreplay then, without interruptions this time.” Louis looked to Harry as he said this but didn’t seem very annoyed with the fact that he had interrupted. Probably because if you asked Louis, it was a really good question. “Think of it like prepping for a meal.” He starts before suddenly looking to the opening front door and disappearing.

“Hey guys, so the store didn’t have-are you guys okay?” Niall asks as he walks into the room.

“I guess our lesson is over.” Liam mutters and Niall gives him a weird look.

“What do you mean-“ Niall starts but Zayn jumps up to drag him towards his bedroom. “Wow! Hey, Zayn I’m totally down for some afternoon sex but what-“

“Well I’m not down for that if I can’t have my time with Niall.” Liam butts in, pulling Niall away from Zayn and making him sigh. Here we go again.

“Well while you guys figure this out, I’ll just take Niall so we can hang out.” Harry puts in, making all of them roll their eyes. It was obvious they all wanted him, they just weren’t good at sharing.

Niall looked over to the window to see Louis sitting there and laughing, the boys couldn’t see him but Niall was all too familiar with that smile.

“I may have gotten them a little excited, but hey, now they’ll know how to please you better.” Was all Louis supplied when Niall gave him a look, it was obvious this was Louis fault.

“Okay, well I’m hungry. So you guys have fun figuring this out.” Niall finally yells over them and manages to sneak away to the kitchen. Louis is already leaning against the counter, waiting for him. “What the hell.” Is all Niall even needs to say.

Louis gives him an unapologetic smile and shrugs. All he says to defend himself was; “It needed to be done, you’re very much welcome love.”

Niall was surrounded by an idiot sex god and 3 hopelessly sexual band mates. Dear lord, somebody help him. 


End file.
